


哺乳期护理指南

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 产乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 预警：双性，哺乳期，产乳
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	哺乳期护理指南

Erik踩着暮色回到家中，一推门便听见Peter响亮的哭声。弟弟不似他的姐姐们那般乖巧，稍微有点饿就会用大哭来表达他的不满。Erik走进客厅的时候正好看到Charles掀起衣襟将乳头塞进他嘴里。Peter立即止住了哭声，含着爸爸的乳头卖力地吮吸起来。Charles抬头看了一眼Erik，笑容里带了几分倦色。

Nina坐在Wanda的摇篮旁轻轻摇着，嘴里哼着从Erik那里学来的摇篮曲，看见Erik回来，惊喜地压低声音喊了一声Dad。Erik在拥抱过Charles之后就来到女儿身边，吻了吻她的额头，接过了摇摇篮的工作。“去玩吧。”他说。Nina干脆地答了一声，兴高采烈地去花园里找她的小马。

Peter吸够了乳汁，合上眼睛安静入睡。Charles抱着他在房间里来回走了两圈，直到听见小家伙的呼吸声足够均匀，才轻轻地将他放入摇篮里，摆在他的姐姐旁边。双生子让Erik和Charles变得忙碌，但往往忙碌的生活最让人感到充实。

两个爸爸站在摇篮的两侧，像是接力似的轮流推着摇篮，儿女安详的睡颜让他们情不自禁露出一丝微笑。

“你做的摇篮可真结实，Erik。”Charles夸道。

“只是结实吗？”Erik皱眉。

“还很精致。”

Erik这才满意地点了点头。

待孩子睡熟之后他们才从摇篮边走开。Erik从背后环抱住Charles的腰肢，闻着Charles的颈间，Charles转过脸，亲吻着丈夫的嘴唇。他们短暂地交换了一个吻，然后Charles转过身，搂住Erik的脖子，再一次向Erik索吻。这一次他们吻得更深也更长久。Erik睁着眼睛，看到Charles的脸颊红扑扑的，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光。他们脉脉地对视着，目光缱绻，而舌头也是纠缠得难舍难分。

Erik伸手，探入Charles的衣服下面，握住他浑圆的乳房。Charles扭动了一下，似是抗拒，但是当Erik的拇指在乳首附近打转时，他便立即缴械投降，任由Erik摆弄。哺乳期的乳房比平时更需要照顾。他眯起眼睛，享受着Erik的按摩。

“真的要在这里吗？”Charles在接吻时含糊不清地问。他感觉到Erik的胯下有硬硬的东西在顶着他的大腿。

“卧室太远了。”Erik说，扬手将大门关上并上锁。Nina和小马玩得正开心，对于自己被双亲无情锁在门外这件事一无所知。

Erik抱起Charles，将他放在餐桌上，这样的高度让他正好能吃到Charles胸部。他埋首于双峰之间，贪婪地呼吸着氤氲其上的奶味，张嘴小口咬着这两块软肉，他听见Charles发出甜腻的呻吟。Charles的十指插入Erik发间，揉乱了他的头发， 将Erik按入胸间。他的柔软慰劳了Erik在炼钢厂里一整天的辛苦，而Erik的舔咬则仿佛是对Charles耐心操持家务的回报。

Erik的嘴巴用力吸着Charles丰满的胸部，吸出的声响不大却足以让Charles脸红。虽然已经是三个孩子的父亲，虽然已经和Erik尝试过千百种花样，但Charles还是常常表现得如处子一般羞涩——当然，只是表象——他咬着嘴唇望向远处，但是内心的声音却是在Erik的脑子里传达得越发清晰。“就是这样，Erik，不要停。”

他渴望Erik含住自己的乳头，将多余的奶汁吸出。Erik的牙齿碰上乳头的一瞬间Charles几乎在颤抖。很快他得到解放，那些堵在胸口的乳白液体渗入Erik的唇齿间，乳上的涨痛感减轻了许多，Charles不由得长出了一口气。他感激地吻着Erik的头发，曼声发出感叹。“我也不知道我哪来的这么多的乳汁。”Charles低声抱怨道。自生下双胞胎之后，他的乳腺似乎每时每刻都在产乳，胸前的布料总是不知不觉就湿掉一块，即使是在洗过晾干之后也还带着淡淡的甜腥的奶香。

Erik告诉Charles不用担心，他会帮忙减轻Charles的压力。他噙着Charles左边的乳头，乳液的味道在舌尖化开，很快满嘴都是奶味。舌头在乳尖上着力碾过，Charles断断续续地轻哼。另一边的乳房被Erik握在手中，随心所欲地玩捏成各种形状，富有弹性的手感让Erik舍不得放开。胸部雪白的皮肤被揉搓出淡粉的红痕，原本玫色的乳晕在生下孩子后加深转为深褐，在Erik眼里，这看上去比往常更成熟诱人。

Erik听见Charles渐渐急促的呼吸声，后脑勺被Charles死死按住，压向他饱满的乳房。Erik的牙齿和舌头为他带来无尽的欢愉，Charles沉迷其中，他昂起头，半张着嘴大口地吸气和吐气，胸部随着呼吸的节奏而起伏。温热的口腔包裹着他胸上的软肉，恰到好处的吸吮让他舒服得连连呻吟，乳首被一遍遍地涂上口水，滋润的触感让他感到放松，与浸在满是热水的浴缸中的感觉异曲同工。

Charles知道自己下面一定湿得厉害。淫液外涌的感觉是那样清晰而频繁，体液沿着穴道流出，突破关口，打湿衣裤。Erik的气息胜过世间任何催情剂，尤其是在他累了一天、身上还带着汗味的时候。这样的味道让Charles情迷意乱，他恨不得即刻就被Erik操死，被那根沾染汗液和精液的粗物贯穿，将身体交由欲望来支配，不管不顾地冲向高潮。

他“嗯嗯、啊”地叫唤着，抓住Erik的一只手，领着那只手摸向他的两腿之间。Erik的指尖探到湿意，他隔着布料在Charles的穴肉上划过，手指压入凹陷处。Charles颤抖着低声哀叫，躁动不安地扭动着屁股。他捧起Erik的脸狂热地吻着他的眼睛和他的嘴唇，启唇在Erik耳边吐露出露骨的词汇。小孩子们决不能听见这些淫秽之语，好在房间里的这两个尚且听不懂人话，而能听懂的则远在花园里。

挑在这个时候做别有一番刺激，Nina随时可能跑回家中，因为玩累了或是想喝水，而摇篮里的两个婴孩连眼皮一动都会引起他们会读心的那位爸爸的一阵紧张。不能被孩子们发现，这是他们的共识，他们在偷偷地做着这件事。在被Erik抚摸着身体的时候，Charles依然分出一部分精力，小心地关注着孩子们的动静。小马的嘶叫和Nina的欢笑不时从窗户外传来，Charles仔细地听着，随后听见从他自己喉咙里发出的几声浪叫。

“啊……Erik……”他喘息着搂住丈夫的脖子，抬起屁股好让Erik顺利脱下他的裤子。一低头就看见自己光裸的下体，Charles别开脸，害羞地靠上Erik的颈窝。

他感到Erik指节分明的食指来到了他的私处，挑开阴唇，碰触着娇嫩的小苞。指腹擦过阴蒂引起Charles的一阵颤栗，电流般细微的快感在身体里流过，他轻哼一声，将双腿张得更开。

Erik笑了，“好孩子。”他在Charles耳边低声夸道，探入一根指节进入他淫液肆流的肉穴中。温暖细嫩的穴肉靠拢过来，裹住Erik的手指，咬住不放。Erik微微搅动起来，Charles伏在他肩头喘息连连，他的身体无比诚实地反映出他的欲望。他的每一个眼神每一个动作都在向Erik发出请求，请求他快些用那粗壮的肉柱堵住那欲求不满的流水的小洞。

“操我，”他细细声音像是撒娇一般，唇间的吐息扑在Erik颈部的皮肤。“用你的老二插进来。”

Erik明明已经在解开他腰上的皮带，可他偏要在嘴上故意为难。“不行Charles，就快要到饭点了，Nina会冲过来大叫她的肚子在咕咕叫了然后向你要吃的。”

“她暂时不会回来的，”Charles自信地笑起来，“我会在这里劝她在外面多玩一会。”他的手指点了点太阳穴。

“我们真是糟糕。”Erik跟着笑。

“是的，”Charles夸张地摇了摇头，用严肃的口吻说望着Erik的眼睛说，“糟糕极了。”

一秒后他们毫无悔意地笑着吻到一起，舌头扭缠成一团，口腔内火热的温度仿佛要将其融化。Erik按着Charles的腰部，挺身刺入。炙热的肉茎在淫液的润滑下轻易地挤入，Erik鼓动着舌头让Charles沉浸在这个吻中，放松下体。他一寸一寸地深入，肉壁被撑开，容纳下这根巨物。软肉吸附着Erik的阴茎，像是一张贪吃的小嘴。虽然已经生育过两次但他的阴道依然紧致，在多次的性爱后渐渐长成Erik性器的形状，仿佛在彰显着这是某个人的专属。肉穴随着呼吸的节奏向内收绞，Erik被夹得倒抽一口冷气。

被快感冲昏头脑，Erik的动作逐渐粗暴。他像一只野兽般享用着他的猎物，牙齿在Charles身上留下无数处印记。他在乳房的侧面吸出红肿的吻痕，一眼看去好似奶油上点缀的樱桃。他含糊地叫着Charles的名字，一声声地叫着，急促的时候像胡话，深情的时候则像梦话，总之听上去都不大清醒。

Charles双腿大开，任他抽插。肉茎填满了他的空虚却又在即刻后抽身离开，像是一个玩笑，挑逗着Charles的耐性。Charles呜噜呜噜地表达着自己的不满，眨巴着眼睛无助地望向Erik，睫毛上沾着小颗的生理性盐水。他的蓝眼睛依旧美丽如海面，只是不复平静，欲念的漩涡在眼眸中形成，只要看入一眼，就定会陷入其中无法脱身。

Erik一次次顶入那潮湿燥热的小洞中，汁水在碰撞中沿着缝隙溢出，无色的液体流得到处都是，将Charles的气味染上Erik的大腿根。Erik不知疲倦地攻入又抽出，他低吼着用力，Charles被他操得腰发软。胸前的两团软肉在颠簸中小幅度地上下抖动，晃晕了Erik的视线。

“真漂亮。”他夸赞着，低头含住一边的乳头。

乳房被男人的舌头重重地舔舐着，同时下身被深深地插入，Charles爽得直翻白眼。他“啊啊”地叫着，脑子里浮现出Erik性器的形状。穴肉严丝合缝地裹住那根坚硬粗长的肉柱，Charles几乎能分辨出龟头顶到哪里。他将Erik吸得很紧。

“该死，该死，”Erik压低声音骂着，“操你的Charles，你夹得我想死。”

他在Charles潮红的脸颊上落下一连串亲吻。

“骚婊子，我的小骚婊子。”他继续说着，羞辱的话语一字不落地落入Charles耳中。“你的小洞吸得好紧啊，天生就是被操的料。”

Charles呜咽一声以示反抗，蹬了一下小腿。可是Erik却感觉他又绞紧几分，顿时快感翻倍。

“明明已经当妈妈了，怎么还是这么喜欢被操呢？”说着Erik扬手在他臀瓣上打了一巴掌，往前狠狠一送，顶出Charles的一声尖叫。“能不能有点好妈妈的样子？嗯？”

Charles用颤抖的右手捏住右边的乳房，让Erik看。他“呜呜”委屈地哼唧，撇着嘴，眼中泛起星点的泪光。Erik看到深褐色的乳头上又渗出点点乳白，深吸一口气，丝丝缕缕的奶香飘入鼻腔。

“好吧，Charles，好吧，”Erik的声音柔软下来，“尽职尽责，应该奖励。”

奖励是更猛烈的抽插。

Erik吸着Charles的乳头，快速地耸动着后腰，带着那根巨茎在Charles体内进进出出。他的牙齿咬在乳首上，轻微的疼痛混入快感的洪流。Charles哭叫着揪住Erik的头发，嘴里却是在催促着他再快些。

“Erik！噢我的天……Erik……Erik……”

他沙哑着嗓子叫着Erik的名字。

Erik亮出牙齿在他的乳上不轻不重地咬上一口。“叫我亲爱的。”

“呜呜呜呜亲爱的我亲爱的……我的爱……好爱、好爱你……”

Erik怜爱地亲吻着Charles，将一个个吻印在他的胸前，小心翼翼得如同在触碰一件绝世瓷器。可他的下身却是力度不减，甚至较之前更为疯狂，沉闷的肉体相击声不绝于耳。Charles分泌出越来越多的体液，滑腻的淫液沿着他的大腿流成道道小溪，滴落在地板上，诱人的味道时刻刺激着Erik。Erik粗重的呼吸声回荡在Charles耳边，像富有节奏的鼓点敲击在Charles欣赏，他的每一个细胞都在为之颤抖。

他像是在燃烧一般，透过瞳孔能看见他身体里熊熊的火光。可是Charles知道自己也是同样。他们拥抱着交合，浑身发烫，愿意就此在烈烈的火光中化成尘或灰。

Erik的喘息忽然变了声调，Charles知道他是快射了。他适当地扭动着屁股，尽量照顾到肉棒上的每一个敏感点。很快就感受到一股热流注入他的体内，冲向子宫口。Erik在射精的时候下意识抱紧了Charles，Charles柔软的乳房压上他的胸膛，Erik的心跳由乳尖向他传来。他射了许多，一股接一股地将Charles灌满。Charles微微地抽搐着，在高潮的余韵中慢慢找回理智。两个人都大喘着气，浑身是汗。

终于Erik从Charles的身体里退了出来。退出来之后那只小洞没能立即闭合，淫液混着精液从半张的穴口处滴滴答答地落下。

Charles平复着呼吸，闭上眼睛，不忘去窥探一下大女儿的想法。

他猛地睁开眼，对着Erik催促道：“她要回来了！快，我们还有一刻钟的时间来把这里收拾成原状。”

Erik忙不迭的点头。在用抹布擦拭去地板上的体液时，怀念起刚结婚时的快乐时光。

END


End file.
